disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1978
]] '']] '']] in Matterhorn Bobsleds]] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *March 10 - ''Return from Witch Mountain *June 9 **''The Cat from Outer Space'' **''The Jungle Book'' (re-issue) *July 5 - Hot Lead and Cold Feet *November - Mickey's Birthday Party Show *December 15 - Pinocchio (re-issue) Shorts *July 5 - The Madcap Adventures of Mr. Toad *September **''Alice in Wonderland: A Lesson in Appreciating Differences'' **''Bambi: A Lesson in Perseverance'' **''Lady and the Tramp: A Lesson in Sharing Attention'' **''Pinocchio: A Lesson in Honesty'' **''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: A Lesson in Cooperation'' *December 15 - The Small One Character debuts *June 9 - Zunar-J-5/9 Doric-4-7, Sergeant Duffy, Frank Wilson, Liz Bartlett, General Stilton, Mr. Stallwood, Norman Link, Earnest Ernie, Dr. Winger, Dr. Heffel, Captain Anderson, Colonel Woodruff, Charlie Olympus, Weasel, Honest Harry, Judge Alvin Horsham, Sarasota Slim, Omar and Mr. Smith, Charlie Cooney, Edna Cooney *December 15 - The Small One, The Boy, The Father, The Three Merchants, Auctioneer, The Tanner, The Three Donkeys, Joseph, Virgin Mary Theme parks *June - Matterhorn Bobsleds at Disneyland reopens after improvements have been made to the interior, adding the Yeti (three of them), an ice cavern with glowing crystals and snow storms. *July 14 - The American Egg House restaurant opens on Main Street, U.S.A. at Disneyland. *September 1 - The Stage Door Café restaurant opens in Frontierland at Disneyland. Television *November 19 - Mickey's 50 airs on NBC. Books *''Donald Duck, Instant Millionaire'' Home video releases LaserDisc releases *December - On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends. *MCA releases several Disney laserdiscs. People Births *January 2 - Megumi Toyoguchi (voice actress) *January 14 - Sage Brocklebank (actor) *January 24 - Kristen Schaal (actress, voice actress comedian, and writer) *January 28 - Kelly Stables (actress and voice actress) *February 2 - Eden Espinosa (actress and singer) *February 7 - Ashton Kutcher (actor) *February 9 - A.J. Buckley (actor) *February 14 - Danai Gurira (actress and playwright) *February 20 - Jay Hernandez (actor) *February 28 - Geoffrey Arend (actor) *March 8 - Nick Zano (actor) *March 17 - Patrick Seitz (voice actor, ADR director, and script writer) *March 21 - Joshua Pruett (screenwriter, producer, and storyboard artist) *March 23 - Nicholle Tom (actress) *April 19 - James Franco (actor) *April 28 - Robert Oliveri (former child actor) *April 29 - Tyler Labine (actor) *May 1 - James Badge Dale (actor) *May 10 **Corri English (actress and singer) **Kenan Thompson (actor and comedian) *May 22 - Ginnifer Goodwin (actress) *June 2 **Justin Long (actor, comedian) **Nikki Cox (actress) **Dominic Cooper (actor) *June 7 - Bill Hader (actor, comedian, producer, and writer) *June 8 - Maria Menounos (actress, television presenter, and journalist) *June 9 - Michaela Conlin (actress) *June 11 - Joshua Jackson (actor) *June 12 - Shiloh Strong (actor, screenwriter, photographer, and film director) *June 16 - Daniel Brühl (actor) *June 19 - Zoe Saldana (actress) *June 29 - Nicole Scherzinger (singer and actress) *July 1 - Hillary Tuck (actress) *July 4 - Becki Newton (actress) *July 6 **Tamera Mowry (actress) **Tia Mowry (actress) *July 12 - Topher Grace (actor) *July 19 **R.J. Williams (actor, television host, television producer, and entrepreneur) **Chiara Zanni (comedian and actress) *July 22 - A.J. Cook (actress) *August 7 - Alex Timbers (writer and director) *August 18 - Andy Samberg (actor, comedian, and writer) *August 22 - James Corden (actor, comedian, writer, producer and presenter) *September 23 - Anthony Mackie (actor) *October 7 **Omar Benson Miller (actor) **Alesha Dixon (singer, dancer, rapper, model, and television presenter) *October 10 - Edan Gross (former child actor) *October 14 - Usher (singer, songwriter, dancer, and actor) *October 26 - Wynn Everett (actress) *October 28 - Gwendoline Christie (actress and model) *November 6 - Nicole Dubuc (screenwriter, producer, actress, and voice actress) *November 17 - Rachel McAdams (actress) *November 24 - Katherine Heigl (actress and producer) *November 28 - Aimee Garcia (actress) *November 30 **Clay Aiken (singer, television personality, actor, producer, author, and activist) **Gael García Bernal (actor, voice actor, director, and producer) *December 28 - John Legend (musician and actor) *December 29 - Ali Hillis (actress and voice actress) Deaths *February 7 - Harry Stanton (actor and singer) *July 26 - Mary Blair (artist) *August 24 - Louis Prima (musician) *September 30 - Edgar Bergen (actor, comedian, radio performer, and ventriloquist) Artists joined *Chris Buck - Director/Animator who worked on The Little Mermaid, Tarzan, and Frozen. *Phil Nibbelink - Animator on The Fox and the Hound, The Black Cauldron, The Great Mouse Detective, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Darrell Van Citters - Animator who worked on The Fox and the Hound and directed the shorts Fun with Mr. Future and Sport Goofy in Soccermania. *Michael Peraza Jr. - Art Director/Layout Artist on The Fox and the Hound, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Aladdin. *Glenn Vilppu - Layout Artist on The Fox and the Hound and The Black Cauldron. *Ben Burgess - Assistant Animator who worked on The Fox and the Hound, Mickey's Christmas Carol, and The Black Cauldron. *Ray Harris - Assistant Animator on Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, and The Lion King. nl:1978 1978